This invention relates to turbine motors and in particular turbine motors with noise reduction systems.
Turbines are well known and have been used for a number of decades in a wide variety of applications. These turbines are often used in association with paint sprayers, hot and cold high pressure cleaners and industrial cleaning systems. However, one shortcoming of the turbines is that they are extremely noisy. For example from 3 feet away, the noise, as measured in decibels is around 86. This is a similar intensity to that of a typical motorcycle passing on the street. Another comparison would be with the sound of an un-muffled xe2x80x9cshop vacxe2x80x9d. Although a turbine used with a spray gun is about 15 to 20 feet away while a xe2x80x9cshop vacxe2x80x9d is about 6-8 feet away, the xe2x80x9cshop vacsxe2x80x9d are usually only used intermittently whereas the turbines may be used continuously throughout a full eight hour shift.
Recently some efforts have been made to reduce or muffle the noise from a turbine. For example Wagner Spray Tech Corporaton has a quieter turbine under their brand name Capspray(trademark). The Capspray(trademark) turbine includes large pans attached to each side of the turbine case. One pan is for the air being drawn in by the cooling fan and the other pan is for the air being drawn in by the main fans. Inside these pans are passages lined with soundproofing material. These pans however considerably add to the overall size of the turbine.
Another alternative is the Accuspray(trademark), Inc. 2000 series. The Accuspray(trademark) turbine has a case within a case. The inner case is for the motor and it is surrounded by a soundproof insulation jacket. The soundproof insulation jacket however causes the motor to run hotter and therefore a larger cooling fan, which is vented to the outside, is required. Air is drawn through one air intake only into a space lined with soundproofing material, the space is the space between the two cases. The air is split into two once it has passed through the space lined with soundproofing material. One airstream is drawn in by the cooling fan, the other is drawn through the space between the two cases to the larger turbine main fans. This design has a number of drawbacks. For example, it is relatively expensive to manufacture. In addition, since this design requires an extra cooling fan that is vented directly to the outside, a direct conduit for noise is provided. Further the cooling fan that is required would be a much larger cooling fan than is generally required in these turbines.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a turbine with a noise reduction system that is easy to manufacture, relatively inexpensive and is compact.
The present invention is a turbine motor with a noise reduction system. The turbine motor includes a housing, a motor, a cooling fan, an air intake assembly, an exhaust assembly, an air intake motor cover assembly and a conduit. The motor is positioned in the housing and the motor has an air intake. The cooling fan is attached to the motor and is for cooling it. The air intake assembly is proximate to the cooling fan and is attached to the housing. The exhaust assembly is proximate to the cooling fan and is attached to the housing. The air intake motor cover assembly is proximate to the air intake on the motor and is attached to the housing. The conduit extends between the air intake assembly and the air intake motor cover.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.